clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 38
Cloud's Ban.. again... Well he got kicked in the first place for doing something inappropriate, then he just kept using the G word in an inappropriate context. ICECREAM!!!! 14:32, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :"I find that offensive, I'm gay myself." I wouldn't call that 'inappropriate context' now, would you? :Cloud' (talk) 20:48, October 11, 2013 (UTC) ::I would. JWPengie is ready for the Party! ' 21:15, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :::I would,too. The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to the Master of Guitars :D My Blog Posts :D 21:19, October 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::It's not really inappropriate, but the chat isn't a very ideal place for saying you're gay. Penguin-Pal (talk) 23:45, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Logo Vote Hey, if you don't mind i posted the logo voting for this month on the forums here. 10 Oct 2013 16:09 (UTC) Light Blue Color Stuff Hi,P-P! I have a question,could you make the BG for and Light Blue? Thanks! The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to the Master of Guitars :D My Blog Posts :D 21:16, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Logo I was wondering if I could host the logo vote for this month. Did it already start? 'JWPengie is ready for the Party! ''' 22:30, October 10, 2013 (UTC) How or what color http://clubpenguin-swfs.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_SWF%27s_Wiki Why or what color is that ocean? The Popcorn Lover (talk) 00:29, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Catagory Hey how to costmize a catagory page. My wiki have a page Named Catagory:Items, but it's show only 8 Articles and show rest of items in bottoms in a list. like this picture User:Hero61306 User Page Talk Mariocart25 is Reverting everything!! Hello, i am Detodounpoco and i call you cuz Mariocart25Charizard is reverting my recent editings. Please do anything. Your friend, Detodounpoco (talk) 19:09, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :Please don't call me Mariocart25Charizard. :Mariocart25' 19:14, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Yep they are correct the extra times are correct Aunt Arctic visited in october 4 for #pinguinando (portuguese anniversary) Sensei visited in october 9 for #pinguinando http://www.clubpenguin.com/pt/blog/2013/10/sensei-na-ilha gary too http://www.clubpenguin.com/pt/blog/2013/10/gary-na-ilha and in may 9 AA cadence and gary visited along with bob and franky, so please don't remove them, they are correct ;) Luismaverdyum (talk) 23:23, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Chat Box Notice REPLY Hello Penguin-Pal. I noticed your message "Chat Box Notice". Did I vandalize this wiki or are you just informing me not too? -Powerclaw 'Mariocart25' 00:07, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:11, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Want to Join? http://clubpenguin-swfs.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_SWF%27s_Wiki Can you join my wiki? Usefulness What can I do? I've been an editor here for 9 months and I'm still hovering a little under the 500 edits mark. All the mainspace pages are perfect after 7 years of editing. I wanna be useful. So far the only useful thing I've EVER done here is start an awesome party/riot on chat. Do you have any suggestions other then editing your userpage once in a while and go on chat every 3 days? -SS was here 03:28, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi P-P, Please look at the chat. 'Spydar007 (Talk)' 15:30, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :What about chat? Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:57, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::It's been eaten by Barney. 19:41, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Interesting... I have a strange feeling that i came across this name in the last few days... Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:51, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ''Untitled YO PP, Any chance i could be CP Chat Mod again? Blacknight62 (talk) 16:03, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hi P-P, Mind deleteing this and this? Thanks. Mariocart25 02:51, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :Done. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:35, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Furniture Rotation Images Hey P-P, Do you think it's necessary for pages of furniture items to have images of all the arrow key changes? Do you think they're beneficial to the page, or are they just unneeded? Kallie Jo (talk) 14:00, October 13, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Furniture Rotation Images Alright, thanks for the clarification! Kallie Jo (talk) 14:24, October 13, 2013 (UTC) potato Hi P-P, I have this idea that I want it to be in the vote page. Here's a example. Mariocart25Charizard ("This is for Chat Mod/Rollback/Patroller") Penguin-Pal *ADMIN BADGE ON THE CAHT* ("for Admins/B-crats") Here's the code for it. /*------------------*/ /*------Walruses-------*/ /*------------------*/ ahref="/wiki/User:Username":after { content: " " url('Image here'); } So what do you think about this idea? Mariocart25 19:16, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :BTW, it goes on the Wikia.css. :Mariocart25 19:17, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::I think it would result too many images for user page links, and would also conflict the Interface Editor user group (the CSS :after pseudo element is used to distinguish between users that already have colored usernames of user group to users with interface editor access, to prevent conflict). I think that a signle characteristic of each group links is enough for the default look. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:35, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :No. Just no. 20:05, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Another GIMP proplem Hi P-P, This bug dives me crazy alot on GIMP. The WHITE OUTLINES, are CRAZY. Mariocart25 19:35, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :That's why true men don't use gimp. 17:23, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Dude, GIMP's logo is a cat's head with a paintbrush in his mouth. The only existing superiority compared to that is a head of a cat with a pie in his month. Take that Photoshop . ::Nah, but Photoshop is great. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:38, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Photoshop? Don't remind me of that confusing thing, ugh. 12:11, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Chima Wiki How's the template going? ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 20:00, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Page Deletion DESTWOY DIS PAGE BWECWAUSE I DWON'T NWEED WIT! The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to the Master of Guitars :D My Blog Posts :D 00:18, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :Done. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:35, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Shop on the chat Hi P-P, I had an idea earlier on the chat and maybe we could add a virtual currency to the chat and you could type in !coins to get your coin amounts and you could buy with !buy. So for example: !coins ~ You have 500 coins ~ !buy VIP ~ You know have access to the VIP lounge. Admin's and Interface editors could type: !shop add Blob 100 If you like it I can start developing it Thanks, Cap123 (Talk) 09:00, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Page Deletion Please delete R-8-Legged Monstrosity because there is already a page for it - 8-Legged Monstrosity. Spydar007 (Talk) 14:47, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :The title was still relevant so i moved the relevant content to the old article and added a redirect. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:53, October 18, 2013 (UTC) ::I need the page deleted. In the files, the item is called R-8-Legged Monstrosity but I want to use the 8-Legged Monstrosity history. I am going to move 8-Legged Monstrosity to R-8-Legged Monstrosity after it is deleted. ::Spydar007 (Talk) 15:05, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :::I've moved the history over the existing pages for you. You can now do some changes if you want. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:10, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Patroller Can you please discuss with the other admins if I can be a patroller? Thanks, ''Untitled'' Allyman06 (talk) 23:35, October 18, 2013 (UTC) May I Get An emote To Do It On Chat Say (allyman06) Don't forgot to join this wiki. http://clubpenguin-swfs.wikia.com/wiki/User:Penguin-Pal 01:12, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Archive Hi P-P, Mind Archiving my talk page? Thanks. Mariocart25 02:18, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Portal Protection Hey, Penguin-Pal. A user has expressed concern that the portal pages should be unprotected so that normal users can easily update information. What do you think about this? Should we unprotect them, or should we tell users to leave a message on the talk page with what needs to be updated? -- 03:12, October 19, 2013 (UTC) HelpSubject Here I need to know how to make a template like in the picture given. The blue one is the links. Black is plain text. Green is the colour of the ovel. http://images.wikia.com/marvelfanbase/images/a/aa/Help.png The Ironman (talk) 11:30, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Tiff or Nick or Sockpuppet Hello, As you probably know, a user called CheckThePan recently publicised Tiff or Nick's "death". *First, we know Pan has the same IP as Tiff or Nick. This means they are on the same conputer. So...yeah. *Next we know Tiff has faked his death before on the Roblox Wiki. *CheckThePan edits on the same wikis as Tiff (Roblox and CP Wiki's) *CheckThePan knows about Tiff or Nick's disease and where he lives. *Pan doesn't edit here much, but when he does, its Tiff or Nick related. **User_blog:Roger6881/Club_Penguin_Wiki_Parties:_Summer_Shenanigans#comm-283368 **User_blog:Tiff_or_Nick/Resignation#comm-281173 **http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:Penguin_of_the_Month?oldid=1004531 So, I don't want to cause fights but look at the evidence. It is obviously Tiff or Nick's sockpuppet. If he is a sock he is abusing multiple accounts by nominating himself for PoTM. 123kitten2 14:47, October 19, 2013 (UTC) :A complete replica of your blog. :Spydar007 (Talk) 14:50, October 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Can you provide some info to confirm that tehy both have the same IP address? If not i can still request an IP check just to be sure. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:24, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Chat UNBAN ME ON CHAT! Allyman06 (talk) 15:17, October 19, 2013 (UTC) ''Untitled'' How do you change the background of The User:Jess0426 page? 23:58, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Help Gary (talk) 23:59, October 19, 2013 (UTC) 123kitten2 Kitten has been making lies about me, he's even telling people I vandalized and I'm underaged! I don't wanna get a block/disable at all! I'm not underaged, I don't vandalize anymore.-- 02:53, October 20, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry NP, I was just joking around. I don't think any of those things and I'm sorry if I offended you. 123kitten2 02:55, October 20, 2013 (UTC) ::If so, please don't do that again. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:20, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Sugarpenguin Sugar on chat was bulling on chat by saying i was immature. Hot Dog Red (talk) 03:09, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Hot Dog Red Hot Dog has been bullying Sugarpenguin12 by calling him immature. He also accused him of being 10. The chat logs on October 20th is my proof. 123kitten2 03:19, October 20, 2013 (UTC) My bot Hi P-P, My bot has been renamed. Please update MediaWiki:Common.css and MediaWiki:Chat.css. Please also protect this page. Spydar007 (Talk) 09:14, October 20, 2013 (UTC) :Done. Thank you for this update. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:27, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Music Play Hi P-P, I want to add dis muzak to one of my subpages, as it is going to be a Jeopardy Game. I never fully understood the MusicPlay template, can you help me? :) 17:23, October 20, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Music Play Hello again [[User:Penguin-Pal|'Ye Great Pal Of Penguins']] Ye might think this soundeth crazy, but how do ye download teh music? 20:46, October 20, 2013 (UTC) YOU HAVE TO HELP ME P-P!!!!! My quiz was hacked Mo93 http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jess0426/Popcorn_Lover_Quiz?action=history but was now fixed. 00:10, October 21, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 02:50, October 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE:Music Play I'm stuck on step three. I don't see "ok". 20:03, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey P-P. My block just ended and this time I 1) won't give away me wiki password 2) get hacked 3) get blocked for a year. And also I apologize for any damage my hacker could've done. RE:Don't forgot to join this wiki. ----- Hello , I would be better and easier if you are at this wiki and this wiki at the same time. I would love if you did. Deal?, you might the first POTM! 13:47, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ''Untitled'' Cloud Hey P-P cloud has a self picture of himself heres the proof right here: http://prntscr.com/1z21io ty for taking care of this 20:41, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Accidental Bot Edits Hello! I am an administrator from the Club Penguin Answers Wiki (w:c:clubpenguin.answers) — while I was trying to use AutoWikiBrowser to categorize some images on the CP answers wiki, I mistakenly typed the wrong URL - and thus my bot made some accidental edits to this wiki instead, which are now reverted. The bot is User:Deviantbot Are you able to block my bot account from this wiki so it doesn't happen again? Thanks,—DeviantSerpent (Talk| ) 13:50, October 23, 2013 :Re: Thanks! :) —DeviantSerpent (Talk| ) 14:39, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Portals Hi, can you please change the emoticon portal image to be the fangs? Thanks! ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 17:04, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :I've replaced the animated shorts portal with the emoticons for the party theme, as it wasn't linked to from the portal template. Thank you for your idea :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:11, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you! Would you mind coming on chat? ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 17:15, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Yo Chat please! ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 04:51, October 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Yo Ok, but it is important. Think you can be on in, say, 7 hours so we an talk? ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 04:56, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :I'll be here later this day. If you need to talk with me, you can see me in chat then. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:58, October 24, 2013 (UTC)